Wonder
by A Shade of Green
Summary: Ginny's PoV of SSHG. Ginny wonders a lot about things.


If Harry Potter were mine, there would be a lot more Snape in it. In fact, there would be so much Snape, that the first book would be called Severus Snape and the Two-Faced man.

A/N- Hi again! I've taken to writing with Ginny's PoV... Interesting... Alright, so this is the first SS/HG story that I've written, and I've tried to put in some humor as a sub-catagory. I don't really know if it fit in though. but I think the story turned out pretty well considering it being my first time. Ok, enough with my rambling, here's the story.

* * *

Ginny wonders a lot. It's sometimes about the weather, or perhaps her friends. A lot of the time, she wondered about that Charms essay, and to mention that, she really shouldn't be there that late at the Alumni party, because she really needs to finish that article for Witch Weekly...

Right now, she's wondering why she's at this party with Harry, who in fact, is hanging around the punch bowl. Sighing heavily, Ginny sits in her uncomfortable folding chair and looks around the room.

She wonders about Hermione too sometimes. How can she be so perfect? Tonight, she's more perfect than normal, and to be honest, Ginny is a bit jealous.

Hermione, with faultless hair that took her hours to perfect, with a mostly flawless complexion, with about a million conversation starters, is talking with some Ravenclaws that Ginny somewhat recognizes.

She's coming into her smart mode, talking and talking, and _talking_ about god knows what anymore. Ginny catches some words, _wonderful, _and _interesting_, and _oh, it's a perfect job for me._

Ah. She's talking about her job now. Thinking up spells, researching, studying and reading for hours and days at a time. She's even perfect at that, and that takes a lot.

Ginny digs into her seemingly never ending purse to look for something, _anything_ to amuse her for the time being. Perhaps she has some parchment and a quill, but what would she do? Ah, here's a pack of cards, and there's a small and unclaimed table.

Before she can shuffle her cards, Lavender Brown comes to chat for a while, about her job, her love interests, mainly _everything_ that she can think of. Perhaps her date abandoned her too, and maybe she was bored too.

Eventually, Lavender runs out of things to say, her life story being complete. She walks off reluctantly, and Ginny wonders why Lavender even approached her.

Ginny sets up the cards for Solitaire, and is soon immersed in her game. She wonders whether or not people are staring at her oddly, and talking about how lonely she is, even though she came with Harry Potter, Voldemort's vanquisher.

Looking up, Ginny wonders why Malfoy of all people is talking to Hermione. She wonders how she can stand that imbecile -see, Hermione wasn't the only one that had a large vocabulary- and look like she's having a grand and dandy time.

Ginny doesn't wonder why she hates Malfoy, she _knows_ why. He asked her to accompany him to this party last week, because apparently, Ginny had turned into a very fine Pure-Blooded woman, and besides that, her family had quite a lot of money, what with all those Order of Merlins, which _do_ come with a very nice allowance.

Then of course, Ron came in and told him to shove off, because he was a poncy git and he didn't want that ferret to turn her into some sort of Scarlet woman.

Ginny wonders why Ron uses the same insults all the time, and why he seems to very much like the term Scarlet woman.

Speaking of Ron, is that him, with fancy blue dress robes? Does he have a girl in his arms? Are they really slow dancing?

Ginny is amazed and impressed. Ron catches her eye and winks, and she returns him a smile.

Hermione catches her attention again. Now, she's turning her head, back and forth, with Malfoy _still_ talking to her. She seems distracted, looking at someone behind him.

Ginny searches for the mystery person, and finds a person that had eye contact with Hermione.

Ginny can't believe it.

She wonders if something was in her drink.

_Snape?_

She simply _must_ be blind, because there was no way that _that _person standing there was Professor Severus Snape.

Where was the greasy hair? Where was the sallow skin and yellow teeth? _Where in the hell was the snarky and sarcastic loner!_

Ginny is scared. She thinks that Hermione should be scared too, because he seems to be staring at her intently, seeming to have an entire conversation with face movements...

Wait. What's that?

Is that bookworm doing what she _thought_ she was doing?

Was Hermione going with the conversation, too?

Oh Merlin's _balls._

Why is she walking towards him?

Not walking anymore, she's _fast walking._

Hmm. Ginny wonders when Hermione learned to run in heels...

NO. Back on target, woman. Think straight and observe!

Nevermind. Ginny wonders what made her look.

Ginny does not wonder, but _knows_ that she is now forever scarred.

There is no reason, whatsoever, that Snape should kiss a former student in front of his other former students.

That makes Ginny wonder what else Snape has been doing to said former student.

...Ewww...

Ginny wonders whether or not the two of them had planned all of this to scare her. If so, their plan was working pretty well.

Wait. No. Don't start slow dancing. No. Hermione, for the love of Merlin...

Ginny did not need to see that. She did not need to see them whispering sweet nothings.

They've... They've grown _romantic._

Ginny wants to sob.

Why can't her boyfriend be that romantic?

Ginny wonders if Snape agrees to be called Hermione's boyfriend, because with his reputations...

Ginny realizes that Snape is still a professor, and along with that, he's a Master-even if it's Potions, he still has the title- and that sounds rather kinky...

No. Ginny did not think that the situation with Snape is a bit kinky. She didn't think that at _all._

Ginny thinks that she should stop watching them. Obviously, it's harmful to her brain, and _no, she did not wonder about how velvety and rich his voice was._

Ginny realizes that her drink has that fiery taste of Fire Whiskey...

And since Harry has been the only person near the punch bowl this evening, he was probably the perpetrator. She should go to him and punish him for making her think horrible things.

...Though that sounds rather kinky too.

Well, it's alright to think about kinky stuff about your boyfriend, right?

It's not as if he was your professor.

But Ginny wonders why she made a big deal out of this in the first place, and goes up to Harry to ask for a dance..

Ginny wonders, why was she making a big deal about Snape and Hermione anyway? Who needs a snarky bastard when you've got a better looking guy?

Although Snape _does_ look rather dashing tonight...

**FIN**


End file.
